


The Wolves Of Andover

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, with the fate of a nation in your hands, you hold onto what you have yearned for and let the city burn (Diane Lockward)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolves Of Andover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Jared has never been a religious man. Not before the War, and certainly not now with the bloodshed and Wolves of wrath lurking at his door. Jensen is a devout man who prays every night before he goes to sleep and every morning when he wakes to find he wasn’t slaughtered in his dreams. 

The world is dark, vicious, and held together by a very thin thread. They need salvation and grace, yet he has never been a man of faith. However, every time Jensen goes off to war, Jared drops to his knees and bows his head, whispering to the man up above. 

His voice drops down to a low, smooth rumble, respectful words flowing from the beautiful mouth that his boyfriend loves to kiss. “God, please,” he pleads in his prayers. “Please, bring him home to me. Bring Jensen home safe, please.”

Jared has yet to crack open the bottle of whiskey and soak his worries in the sting and bite. He left the glass sitting idle on the table, and it taunts him with worries, snarling that Jensen is lying dead in a ditch, eyes cold and lifeless while evil creatures of the night feast on his flesh. 

The world has splintered into a chaotic, post-apocalyptic life filled with blood and death, and monsters, bother human and non-human. Life outside of the compound is deadly, dangerous, and every time his soul mate leaves, there is no guarantee Jensen will return. 

Every time Jensen leaves, Jared asks him to be safe, cautions him to keep a sharp eye out while he is on patrol, but his boyfriend simply hums and assures him that God is watching out for him and will keep him safe. Jensen leaves his fate in Heavens hands. 

By the grace of God and the angel’s his lover returns home. A bit worse for wear, cut up and bleeding, bruised, but alive and breathing and Jensen doesn’t even step one foot inside the door before Jared throws himself into his arms, hugging Jensen with every ounce of love he had beating in his heart. 

The younger man is crying tears of relief and joy, not even aware that he was sobbing until Jensen presses a kiss to his cheeks, his lips and his forehead, murmuring soft words of love and devotion. 

Jared doesn’t know if his lover is home and safe because God answered his prayers, or if his boyfriend was just a badass with a blade and could survive any evil that came his way. 

Truth is, Jared does not care. Because the only thing that matters is that they are together and safe, and his soul mate is kissing him, and for a tiny moment in time, life in this Hellish world is perfect. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/267337.html?thread=51758409#t51758409)


End file.
